


Until Then

by gaarv



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highschool, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dare Dating AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Freshmen Eren, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired Work, Jock Reiner Braun, Junior Reiner, Loner Eren Jaeger, M/M, canon highschool au, good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarv/pseuds/gaarv
Summary: Reiner lost a bet and is dared to date the plain jane Eren Jaeger. Expecting to hate every minute he'll be forced to endure he learns he isn't much different from the freshmen. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	Until Then

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like it was my sacred duty to write this; who am I to deny you all of anything that comes across my pea brain? I honestly have to say it is difficult to top any ship for me when it comes to JeanEren but holy hell there's something so beautiful and cathartic on ReiEre. Truly out of anyone Reiner knows Eren best and vice versa.  
> This work was inspired by the talented @shhhsoftnwet on Twitter! Please check out their work they're so cool and funny lol.  
> Anyways please enjoy!  
> Love you all.

" _Shit_.” Reiner Braun sat on the floor with his friends, dread written all over his expression. 

Porco had a shit-eating grin on his face. Leaning forward to laugh. “I won! Now, I get to dare you to do something!”

Reiner gave an exasperated sigh as he rested his back against the wall of Historia’s house. Since her parents were out of town, she invited everyone to the Kindness Club. The others were eager to see what Porco had in store for the taller boy. “Ugh, okay, okay, what is it?”

“Date Eren Jaeger,” Porco said simply.

Suddenly Reiner’s dismay at being forced to do something humiliating was overridden. Being punched in the face sounded better at this point. He regretted thinking that could have been the worst possibility. 

Because this was far, _far_ worse. 

It doesn’t exactly ease the embarrassment since everyone was laughing at him right now too.

“You can punch me instead,” Reiner attempts, sounding a bit more desperate than he would’ve liked. 

Porco folded his arms at his chest; nose in the air, “Not a chance. As much I would love to, _you’re_ going to date Jaeger.”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Historia finally comments, looking at her perfectly manicured nails. She glanced at her phone again and continued to text. “It’ll be funny to see that kid react to getting a boyfriend, even better when we rip it away from him.”

Now Reiner really couldn’t dispute any longer. Historia gave Porco her blessing and now he’s fucked. He wanted to get out of this somehow but if tries, he’d be ridiculed. Reiner would like to keep the privileges that came with being a part of the popular caste. 

He caves. “Alright, fine.”

“Nice! This will be _so_ funny, man!” 

Reiner fakes a smile. 

  
  
  


Eren closed the locker door with a tired frown on his face. “I wish they’d start school at 10 AM instead,” He mumbled through a yawn. “I don’t get why we have to be here so damn early.”

Armin was pulling out his environmental science textbook. “By that logic, we’d have to leave campus later.”

“Man, at this point I’ll take it. Junior high started at 8:30…”

“7:50 isn’t so bad.” Armin always has been diligent but to Eren, it sounded like offhand gloating. 

Eren pressed his forehead to his locker, casting his eyes to the floor. Grogginess caused his vision to waver. “I swear, that counselor has it out for me. They gave me math for my first period.”

“At least it has only freshmen since it’s a freshmen class.” Armin pushed his glasses over his nose.

“Not really. There are like, a few upperclassmen. I guess they failed,” Eren corrected him. 

“Ah, well…”

The warning bell went off. Students had about ten minutes before first period classes started. Armin glanced up to the ceiling as it buzzed.

“I should go. Zoe is a bit off their rocker!” Armin stuffed his textbook into his backpack. 

“Zoe? No ‘Mrs’ or ‘Mr’?” Eren asks, looking to Armin.

“They don’t go by ‘him’ or ‘her.’ They just said to call them ‘Zoe.’” Armin swung his backpack on his shoulders. 

Eren hums. “You should go. I gotta take a piss. See you at lunch.”

Armin waved goodbye on his way down, disappearing into the oncoming wave of passing students. 

Eren stretched out his arms over his head, getting ready to make the trip to his math class. Briefly, he considered retrieving a jacket since the school’s air-conditioner was turned up so high. That train of thought was then halted by a tall figure that he immediately recognized to be the school’s top varsity quarterback approaching.

“Hey, can we talk later? After school?” Reiner asks, having to crane his head down at the freshman.

 _What the hell…? Isn’t he a junior? Why is he talking to me? He’s a part of the popular caste. Fuck. He’s gonna make me do his homework!_ Eren blinked. “Um, okay? What for?”

Reiner held his fists stiffly at his sides. It took every ounce of willpower to carry through. “Don’t ask questions. I’m not going to beat you up or anything. Just don’t tell anyone about it! Meet behind the school!”

Eren didn’t think Reiner’s reassurance was any comfort. 

The jock stormed off. 

The rest of Eren’s day, he dreads the fact he has to face Reiner Braun behind the school off hours. It refused to leave his mind and he couldn’t enjoy anything. His anxiety screamed at him that it had to be something awful. He considered mentioning it to Mikasa and Armin, but the fear of the popular kids going after them overpowered Eren.

Eren showed up behind the school as told. The air was warm and the orange light filled him with nostalgia as he watched the marching band practice their sets on the blacktop. Someone was burning wood; must have been one of the houses near campus. He could hear the tweets of whistles from the football field. He was never worried about transitioning from middle to high school. It was mostly much of the same. 

Eren held onto the straps of his backpack as he waited for Reiner to show up. He was still fearful. 

“You actually came.”

Eren sees Reiner from the peripheral of his vision before finally turning his head to look. The freshman began to regret coming now. 

“I didn’t really have a choice,” Eren replies timidly. 

His gloomy appearance stabbed Reiner in the gut. He was going to hate every goddamn minute of this entire experience. 

Reiner takes a deep breath regrettably. Then, he forced the words through his teeth. “I-l,” he paused, “like you.”

Eren almost thought he misheard what was just said. 

“I’m sorry what?” 

The awkward silence is filled by the trees rustling and the distant playing of instruments from the marching band.

“I,” another pause, “like you,” Reiner attempted to inject some emotion into his words. But this was uncomfortable. Seeing the loner stand maintain a wide girth of a few feet from him left a bad taste in his mouth. Reiner wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. “ _And,_ I want _you_ to date _me_. So what do you say?”

Eren is bewildered. His backpack straps slip from his suddenly loose fingers. “H-huh? But you’re a _jock_ and a _junior_! Why do you wanna date a nobody freshman!?”

 _Great question,_ Reiner thinks as he sighs. “Do I really have to explain that to you?”

Eren is stunned silent. He doesn’t understand but at this point, he isn’t sure what he should do. “I-I don’t know...this is just so sudden.” 

Reiner can feel the glare of the rest of the popular clique burning into his back. They had to be peering from behind the corner of the school building somewhere. He had to convince Eren somehow and fast. He’ll try flattering him. His self-esteem has to be pretty low if he’s always moping around, right? “I’ve liked you since I first saw you earlier this year. I know you may be reluctant because of our caste difference but I’m willing to endure and date anyways. I,” Bile rose into his throat, “love..you.”

Eren has never heard _anyone_ say anything like that to him before. It sounded like Reiner was committed. Eren felt moved by the display.

Reiner can tell he’s got Eren where he wants him, hook, line, and sinker from his words.

Eren dusted pink. The freshman placed a hand over his mouth as he locked gazes with the older teen. His hand slowly curled into a fist over his lips. “I’ve never been asked out before, um, I didn’t expect someone so... _significant_ to be my first.”

Reiner wanted to go home.

“Um, sure I’ll date you,” The brunette finally answered in earnest. 

Reiner falsifies a blinding toothy grin. “Great!”

Eren's phone suddenly goes off. Fishing a hand into his pocket, he recognizes the word _MOM_ flashing on the screen. He held the phone to his ear. It's his mom asking him where he's at. “Sorry! I had to talk to a teacher after class! I didn't think it'd take this long, I'll be home soon!” Eren lied and hurried to hang up. With a sigh, he sent Reiner an apologetic look. “I have to go but um, let me give you my number. One second.”

Lazily, the loner doesn't take his bag off his shoulders, instead of reaching behind himself to tug at the zipper of his backpack. He pulled out a notebook with a pen clipped to the spine.

Scribbling the number down, he tore the paper and placed it in Reiner’s hand. “Here. I'm not that needy with communication so don't worry about how much you text.” Eren sent the older boy a small smile. “Bye.”

Eren leaves. 

As soon he is out of earshot, Reiner releases a long sigh of relief. He hated having to fake courtesy. It was exhausting. 

Suddenly, there’s an abrupt roar of chatter accompanied by familiar faces. Reiner whirls around to see his group coming out with grins and hoots. He guessed the little show he put on must’ve been comedy gold to them.

Though, Reiner doesn’t find it funny since _he’s_ the one dating that idiot. 

“Man, he fell for it so easily! I guess nerds will latch onto _any_ attention!” Porco is holding his stomach as he laughs. 

Ymir is using his shoulder for support as she howls with tears in her eyes. “Did you _see_ how stupid he looked hearing Reiner tell him all that! Right Historia?”

Historia only hummed. “It was pretty funny.”

Ymir beamed. “ _Marry me._ ”

“I honestly thought he'd straight-up refuse since you two are both men,” Marlowe arrived to comment on the scene. Hitch followed with a nod.

“Yeah, he didn’t question it. Guess he’s gay or something.”

Reiner considered walking into the road next to the school’s parking lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to say I got covid like a week ago and alas I cannot smell...PAIN. Ugh....But yes! Comments and kudos are so appreciated. I love reading what you guys have to say. I hope you continue to support me!


End file.
